


I'm Never

by telefool



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Frogs, Gen, Psychotropic Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telefool/pseuds/telefool
Summary: Gladio can't believe they did it in the first place.





	I'm Never

**Author's Note:**

> This was dumb, I'm sorry.

He’d been told it would be fun. He’d been lied to.

“I’m _never_.” Prompto started fervently, and then stopped, staring distractedly at a burst of clouds that looked like an explosion, a violent burst of white fluff. Amazing. The clouds were much more interesting now than when they’d first sat down, on this flat little rock, equidistant from the lake and the road. Prompto thought it’d have made a nice haven- Noct had thought so too when he’d told him. He let his eyes drift to his friend. Noct was flush, just like he was, even after he’d lost the jacket, and this close Prompto could see finely beading sweat on his forehead. He stared at Noct for a second, open-mouthed, _what_ _had_ _he_ _been_ _saying_

“ _ Exactly _ .” Noct said feelingly, and Prompto nodded swiftly, glad he must have gotten the point across before he lost it.  _ Shit _ he was high.

“I’m never licking frogs again.” Prompto said, and Gladio sighed from behind them.

“ _ I _ can’t believe you did it in the first place.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/telefool)


End file.
